The Origin Of Eliza Oyama
by Merchant-Love
Summary: Continued from my last story *ANOTHER REVISED VERSION*


This is what happened after the Outlaw Star crew met up with the strange girl named Eliza Oyama. Maybe she is a good guy after all, but can she be an enemy spy? Let's see what happens after Eliza became a member of the Outlaw Star.......................  
  
"Enemy targeted, locked on at 10 degrees West," Jim Hawking announced. "Right, this ship moves fast. We better go 10 degrees South," Eliza replied. "I read you loud and clear Eliza," Gene Starwind said. He moved the ship in the southern direction. "Tell us when to fire Eliza," Gene said. "Ok, wait just yet," Eliza replied. The ship started to move forward. Eliza pushed some buttons on her computer screen to make sure the enemy stayed locked on. "Not yet," Eliza said. The ship continued to move forward. "Almost there, move the ship in the direction of the enemy ship," Eliza continued. Gene moved the ship so it was facing the other ship. "Wait," Eliza continued. The ship moved forward again. "Fire!," Eliza yelled. Gene fired a blast that was sent to the enemy ship. The ship was blown up. Everyone cheered. "Alright, we did it!," Jim said happily.  
  
"Gee Eliza, you're like some kind of genius. How do you know so much about when and when not to fire at a ship?," Gene said. "My brother taught me about ships some years ago. He was a real genius," Eliza answered. "Oh, by the way, are you some sort of spy or something?," Gene asked. Eliza smiled and shook her head. "People thought I was, since I dress like this and don't talk to anyone that much," Eliza answered. "Why do you dress like that? People must question you about that," Gene said. "Well there is a story that followed me having to wear this stuff. Would you like to hear it?," Eliza replied. "Sure, I'd like to know too," Jim answered. "Well it happened some years ago, when I was just a child. We were very poor, we couldn't afford much food to eat. Me and my older brother Tochiro got along with living that way. But even Tochiro was sick of being poor. He traveled out one day wearing the same clothes you see me wearing. He went to a diner where he ate loads of food. People thought of him as a beggar, which is just how he had lived as. One day he met a space pirate that called himself Harlock. Tochiro ended up becoming real good friends with Harlock. He decided to do something nice for Harlock. So one day, using his intelligence, Tochiro built Harlock a ship. He called it The Arcadia. Harlock became captain of the ship and Tochiro was just the engineer. They fought in real big battles. Tochiro was a good man, he met a queen named Emeraldas and he and her became real good friends. They ended up falling in love, and Tochiro and Emeraldas ended up settling down and having a little girl named Mayu. Mayu died years later though. Then, some years after that, Tochiro died suddenly. He had left his soul in the computer of The Arcadia. The crew were very sad, but Harlock was the saddest of them all. He spread the word which ended up getting to my mother and then my mother told me my brother was dead," Eliza started saying.  
  
"I felt really sad since me and Tochiro were like best friends. Then one day, my mother received two packages from Harlock. He told her to give the second package to me. I opened up the package and inside was the cloak, the hat, the guns, the sunglasses, and every thing else. There was a note that said 'I am sorry that Tochiro is gone. I am sure he would have wanted to give this stuff to you Eliza. I'm sure you will make good use of the things. Harlock', I felt better then. My mother told me that I was to wear the stuff since I was the only Oyama child left. She said I was to leave and go find a better life. And she said to make sure I stayed alive. I was happy to do that. I put the stuff on and looked to see how I looked in the mirror. I looked just like how Tochiro looked when he wore the clothing. I swore I saw Tochiro smiling at me in the mirror. So I set off to look for a more better life. I became a unknown bodyguard to most cities I visited. But I lived most of my life in the alleys. But now you know my story. Thank you for listening," Eliza finished. "Nice story, so you're not a spy and you aren't an enemy. I feel sorry for you, losing your brother and all. He sounded like a great man," Gene said. "He was, and no I am not a spy nor an enemy. Or why would I have tried to protect you guys?," Eliza said with a smile. The Outlaw Star crew just smiled. 


End file.
